Pycelle
Siehe Berechnung für Pycelle |Gestorben = , Königsmund}} Pycelle ist ein Großmaester der Zitadelle. Er dient in Königsmund und im Kleinen Rat seit über 40 Jahren. Charakter & Erscheinung Sein Haupt trägt nur noch dünne Strähnen von weißem Haar, dazu hat er eine breite Stirn und ein freundliches Gesicht. Pycelle ermüdet schnell. Seine Ordenskette besteht aus zwei Dutzend geflochtener schwerer Ketten, die seinen Hals bis zur Brust bedecken. Die Ketten sind juwelenbesetzt und bestehen aus insgesamt einem Dutzend Masterketten. Er trägt einen üppigen weißen Bart und räuspert sich oft und lange. Der Bart ist prachtvoll und wallt von den Wangen und dem Kinn bis fast zum Gürtel. Er verleiht Pycelle eine Aura der Weisheit, und er streicht mit den Händen darüber, wenn er sich über etwas auslässt. Dazu schläft er nicht mehr gut und steht oft sehr früh auf. Nach seiner Gefangenschaft ist er zum Skelett abgemagert und muss sich auf einem Stock stützen. Er zittert beim Gehen. Nachdem Tyrion ihm in der Gefangenschaft den Bart hat abrasieren lassen, wirkt er alt und gebrechlich. Jetzt sieht man die schlaffe Haut unter seinem Kinn, den kleinen, verdrossenen Mund und die fehlenden Zähne sowie unzählige Warzen, Falten und Altersflecken. Pycelle versucht, den Bart nachwachsen zu lassen, aber es entstehen nur kleine Büschel und Fransen. thumb|250px|Julian Glover als Pycelle in der HBO-Serie Biographie Pycelle lebte als junger Mann während Maekar I. Targaryens Herrschaft in Altsass, wo er an seiner Kette schmiedete und den langen Sommer erlebte. Pycelle ist seit 40 Jahren Groß-Maester. Er hat die Regentschaften folgender Könige miterlebt: Robert Baratheon, Aerys II. Targaryen, Jaehaerys II. Targaryen und für wenige Monate Aegon V. Targaryen, dem Glücklichen, der bis regierte. Mit Joffrey Baratheon und Tommen Baratheon hat er demnach sechs Königen gedient. Er behauptet, Aerys II. dazu gebracht zu haben, die Tore für Lord Tywin Lennister bei der Plünderung von Königsmund zu öffnen und habe seitdem stets treu dem Haus Lennister gedient. Auch Jaime Lennister bestätigt das, und er habe es geschafft, obwohl Varys Aerys empfohlen habe, die Tore geschlossen zu halten. Robert begnadigte ihn nach der Rebellion und ließ ihn in Amt und Würden. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Lysa Arryn berichtet ihrer Schwester Catelyn, dass Pycelle sich vergebens um das Leben ihres Mannes Jon Arryn bemüht habe, als dieser plötzlich krank wurde. Bei Eddard Starks Ankunft in Königsmund ruft Pycelle direkt eine Ratssitzung ein, auf der das Turnier der Hand organisiert werden soll. Einige Zeit später besucht ihn Eddard Stark, um mit ihm über Jon Arryns letzte Tage zu sprechen. Dabei erhärtet sich der Verdacht, dass sowohl Varys als auch Cersei etwas mit Jon Arryns Tod zu tun haben könnten, auch wenn Pycelle grundsätzlich davon ausgeht, dass Arryn eines natürlichen Todes gestorben sei. Pycelle sitzt im Kleinen Rat, als Janos Slynt über die steigende Kriminalität im Vorfeld des Turniers der Hand berichtet. Pycelle versucht, entgegen Eddards Missfallen das Positive an diesem Turnier hervorzuheben. Nach dem Turnier bringt Lord Varys im Kleinen Rat die Nachricht vor, dass Daenerys Targaryen schwanger ist. König Robert ist außer sich vor Wut und will sie und ihren Bruder Viserys umbringen lassen, was wiederum Eddard unehrenhaft findet. Alle Mitglieder des Kleinen Rates stimmen allerdings dem König zu außer Ser Barristan. Pycelle argumentiert, dass mit dem Tod eines Mädchens zehntausende Leben gerettet werden könnten, wenn ein Krieg dadurch vermieden werden könne. Nach der Abstimmtung im Rat, der sich für ein Attentat ausspricht, schlägt Varys vor, Daenerys mit Gift zu ermorden. Als er sagt, man könne die Tränen von Lys einsetzen, wird Pycelle misstrauisch, weil er plötzlich den Verdacht hegt, Varys könne Jon Arryn umgebracht haben. Er kümmert sich um Eddard Stark nach dem Überfall von Jaime Lennister, der als Racheaktion für die Entführung Tyrions gedacht ist. Eddard hat sich das Wadenbein gebrochen und Pycelle gibt ihm Mohnblumensaft gegen den Schmerz und ordert gekochten Wein und Seide. Eddard liegt eine Woche im Koma unter dem Einfluss des Mohnblumensafts. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Drei Ritter der Flusslandee treten vor Eddard Stark und den Kleinen Rat, um zu berichten, dass die Lennisters, insbesondere aber Ser Gregor Clegane marodierend durch ihre Ländereien ziehen. Pycelle versucht, den Ärger zu beschwichtigen, indem er nach Beweisen fragt und in Frage stellt, warum Ser Gregor so etwas tun sollte, obwohl er doch eigentlich mit Festung und Ländereien gut ausgestattet sei. Außerdem erinnert er Eddard Stark daran, dass Ser Gregors Lehnsherr der Vater der Königin sei. Pycelle ist weiterhin für Eddards Genesung zuständig, obwohl Eddard ahnt, dass Pycelle Königin Cerseis Geschöpf ist und ihr alles berichtet. Nach Roberts Jagdunfall wird er zurück in den Roten Bergfried gebracht, wo Pycelle ihn verbindet und ihm Mohnblumensaft anbietet, den der König erst annimmt, nachdem er Eddard seinen letzten Willen diktiert hat, der Eddard zum Regenten des Reiches macht. Am nächsten Tag überbringt Pycelle Eddard die Nachricht, dass der König gestorben sei. Eddard weist ihn an, den Kleinen Rat einzuberufen und schlägt Pycelles Rat aus, einen Tag zu warten. Später wird Eddard von den Goldröcken verraten und gefangen genommen. Als Sansa einen Tag später von Cersei vor den Kleinen Rat gebracht wird, unterstützt er die Königin dabei, Sansa unter Druck zu setzen, damit sie ihrer Familie Briefe im Sinne der Lennisters schreibt. Er nimmt an König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung im Thronsaal teil und liest dort dessen erste Dekrete vor: eine lange Liste von Namen von Adeligen, die dem neuen König Treue schwören sollten und die Beförderung von Janos Slynt zum Lord von Harrenhal. Als Sansa Joffrey um Gnade für ihren Vater bittet, wirft er mehrfach unerbittlich ein, dass ein Verräter nicht begnadigt werden sollte. Er ist vermutlich Zeuge der Hinrichtung Eddard Starks. Anschließend untersucht er Sansa, die in einem Turmzimmer eingesperrt wird und die nicht mehr essen will, indem er sie sich ausziehen lässt. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Er nimmt an der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats teil, die an dem Tag abgehalten wird, als Tyrion Lennister als neue amtierende Hand des Königs nach Königsmund kommt. Er heißt ihn willkommen. . Er ist bei der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats anwesend, in der über die im Reich verbreiteten Erlasse von König Stannis Baratheon diskutiert wird, in denen dieser den Inzest von Königin Cersei Lennister und ihrem Bruder Jaime Lennister anprangert. Pycelle ist irritiert über Kleinfingers unmoralischen Vorschlag, Stannis' Tochter Sharin Baratheon als uneheliches Kind zu verunglimpfen. Tyrion testet Pycelle, Kleinfinger und Varys mit drei vorgetäuschten und angeblich äußerst geheimen Nachrichten. Pycelle soll eine Botschaft nach Dorne an Doran Martell schicken, ohne deren Inhalt zu kennen. Da Cersei Tyrion wenig später mit dem Inhalt des Briefes konfrontiert, weiß Tyrion, das Pycelle ein Spitzel von Cersei ist. Tyrion bricht an einem der folgenden Tage um Mitternacht mit Shagga und Timett in Pycelles Schlafkammer ein und stellt den verängstigten Großmaester zur Rede. Nachdem Shagga ihm den Bart mit seiner Axt abgeschnitten hat, gesteht Pycelle, beim Tod von Jon Arryn mitgeholfen zu haben, ihm nicht aber das Gift verabreicht zu haben. Er sei dabei nur Cerseis Willen gefolgt und sei stets den Lennisters loyal gegenüber gewesen. Tyrion lässt ihn in die Schwarzen Zellen des Roten Bergfrieds werfen. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Tyrion geht aus Kalkül auf Cerseis Forderung ein, Pycelle wieder freizulassen, aber Tyrion kann durchsetzen, dass Pycelle seinen Platz im Kleinen Rat nicht wieder aufnimmt. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird er rehabilitiert. Trotzdem soll er als Großmaester ersetzt werden, und die Zitadelle diskutiert in einem Konklave über seine Nachfolge. Am Ende wird Maester Gormon aus dem Haus Tyrell gewählt, was Lord Tywin Lennister aber verhindert, und so nimmt Pycelle seinen alten Platz im Kleinen Rat wieder ein. Er nimmt an der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats teil, bei der auch Tyrion Lennister erstmals seit seiner Verletzung in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wieder dabei ist. Pycelle berichtet dem Rat, dass 300 Gäste aus Dorne zur Hochzeit von Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell erwartet werden. Einige Zeit später überbringt er Lord Tywin die Nachricht, dass Bowen Marsch, der Kastellan der Schwarzen Festung vor einem Großangriff der Wildlinge warnt. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Kurz nach der Roten Hochzeit offenbart Lord Tywin in Königsmund der Königsfamilie die Neuigkeiten. Als Joffrey fordert, keine Gnade mit den Flusslords zu haben und Robbs Kopf einfordert, um ihn Sansa zu seiner Hochzeit zu schenken, nennt Tyrion ihn ein Ungeheuer und droht ihm, dass er besser aufpassen solle, da zur Zeit viele Könige stürben. Empört sieht Cersei darin einen Beweis, wozu Tyrion fähig wäre. Als Tywin Joffrey daraufhin beruhigen will, beleidigt dieser seinen Großvater, dass er nur Reden schwinge und sein Vater König Robert viel mutiger als er gewesen sei. Tywin dankt ihm für diese Belehrung und lässt Joffrey von Kevan auf sein Zimmer bringen und von Pycelle mit Traumwein ruhigstellen. Er ist Gast bei Joffreys Hochzeit mit Margaery Tyrell, wo er während Galyeon von Cuys ewig langem Lied einschläft. Als Joffrey zu ersticken droht, will er in seine Gemächer gebracht werden, um nach einem Gegengift zu suchen, aber das Gift wirkt viel zu schnell. Beim Prozess gegen Tyrion Lennister wegen des Mordes an König Joffrey Baratheon tritt Pycelle am zweiten Verhandlungstag auf und bestimmt zunächst eine Reihe von Gifte, die Tyrion ihm angeblich gestohlen hat, dann beschuldigt er Tyrion, das seltenste seiner Gifte, den so genannten Würger, beim Mord an Joffrey aufgebraucht zu haben. Nach dem Urteil durch Kampf entzünden sich Ser Gregor Cleganes Wunden stark und Pycelle erkennt, dass Gift an Oberyn Martells Klinge gewesen sein muss, allerdings kann er ihm nicht helfen, wenn er nicht weiß, welches Gift verwendet wurde. Lord Tywin indes drängt ihn dazu, Ser Gregor wieder gesund zu machen, weil er ihn dann erst hinrichten lassen kann, um Fürst Doran Martell zu besänftigen. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Er ist wohl einer der ersten, die beim Leichnam von Tywin Lennister erscheinen, verschwindet aber sofort wieder, um die Schweigenden Schwestern zu benachrichtigen. Als dann jedoch kurze Zeit später Cersei Lennister in den Gemächern ihres Vaters erscheint und weder Pycelle noch Ballabar oder Frenken anwesend sind, denkt sie abermals, dass Pycelle zu alt für sein Amt geworden ist. Sie beauftragt Qyburn, sich um Tywins Leichnam zu kümmern. Am Tag von Lord Tywin Lennisters Beerdigung ist er unter den hochgeborenen Trauergästen, für die die morgendliche Andacht veranstaltet wird. Pycelle sieht dabei so aus, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen. Nach der zweiten Andacht erklärt er Jaime, dass er zwar sechs Königen gedient habe, dass aber keiner dieser Männer so ein großer Mann wie Tywin gewesen wären. Nach der Hochzeit Tommen Baratheons mit Margaery Tyrell sagt er Cersei, sie habe nicht einen Sohn verloren, sondern eine Tochter gewonnen. Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Pycelle Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Maester Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Ländern der Krone